Nova
by Megera Lee
Summary: Albert Einstein dijo en una ocasión que si no podía dibujar algo, era porque no lo entendía. A Kita Ichiban le sucedía lo mismo, solo que lo que no comprendía era a sí mismo. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que elaborar un dibujo le conduciría a redescubrirse?


**Notas de autor:** Este one-shot participa del reto: 1 palabra, 1 fic del foro Inazuma Eleven.

Palabra: Dibujo

Personaje: Kita Ichiban

Primera vez que me animo a participar en un reto del foro. Para mi buena fortuna, la inspiración ha estado de mi lado. Decidí salirme un poco de la línea de personajes habituales que uso en mis historias y elegí uno que casi no recibe amor en el fandom. El one-shot me ha quedado por demás extraño. Quise experimentar. Es una mescolanza rara entre narración en primera persona y tercera (narrador omnisciente). Antes de que lo olvide, está ambientado después de la derrota del Tengawara frente al Raimon. Y creo que me desvié un poco del concepto, pero eso es algo que, ustedes queridos lectores, decidirán. Sin más que decir. ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Editado:** 15 de noviembre (2015). He corregido pequeños detalles que no me gustaban, y de paso le he cambiado el título (el anterior era Caravane). Una vez más lo he tomado de una canción, esta vez de un tema de una banda mexicana (Nostra Morte). Si pueden y quieren, escúchenla es hermosa y va acorde al tema de la historia, según yo. Espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo, solo que ahora en ZwischenWelten. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Nova**

_La noche es mi lienzo para dibujar un manto de estrellas en la eternidad. _

**i**

_Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de la derrota de mi equipo frente al Raimon. Han pasado casi dos semanas desde aquello y nadie parece haberlo superado. Mis vacaciones fueron forzadas, no tenía ganas de lidiar con los insultos que posiblemente la mayoría de mis encantadores compañeros lanzarían sin dudar a mí y mis amigos, principalmente a mí. No es como si tuviera realmente ganas de regresar, después de todo, tampoco es como si me gustara usar este aburrido uniforme (¿Negro? ¿En serio? Prácticamente es un crimen con las altas temperaturas de los últimos días), y lo más importante, querer lidiar con estas personas que parecen no entender que nosotros no fuimos responsables de nuestra derrota. _

_Tampoco fue culpa de este chico, Matsukaze Tenma, ni del capitán del Raimon, Takuto Shindou. Ellos solo siguieron lo que su corazón les dictaba. Esas palabras suenan extrañas en mí, ya que usualmente bloqueo mis emociones porque ¿quién ve al soccer como un ser vivo? Es un deporte que no tiene sentimientos. Lo único importante es ganar al precio que sea (filosofía de Hayabusa Hideki, el SEED del Tengawara. Mi equipo). Nadie lo vería de esa forma, salvo que seas cierto chico moreno de cabello castaño en forma de remolinos y que tu capitán sea alguien que también se guie por sus emociones aunque trate de reprimirles._

_Nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a oponerse a los deseos del Fifth Sector, pero, como siempre, hay una primera vez para todo. Y esta vez los pioneros fueron ellos, los del Raimon. Al inicio yo también me indigné al ver su conducta. Había reglas que seguir, un marcador que respetar. El Tengawara debía de ganar, no perder. Una derrota sería casi el fin del mundo para esta escuela. Sin embargo, así fue. 2-1, fue el marcador final. Este fue el balde agua fría que necesitaba para despabilarme y darme cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo había estado siguiendo la filosofía deportiva equivocada._

.

Era un caluroso día de verano, Kita Ichiban caminaba bajo la curiosa mirada del resto de estudiantes del prestigioso instituto Tengawara. La gran mayoría le miraba con desprecio, otros definitivamente querían matarlo por haber permitido semejante humillación a su equipo de fútbol mientras que unos cuantos solo le ignoraban como si de basura se tratase. Él lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y sepultarse bajo las sábanas de su cama para jamás salir de allí. No es que sintiera vergüenza, sabía que no era realmente culpable de lo acontecido y ni decir de sus amigos, sino que simplemente no tenía ánimos de lidiar con la ridícula actitud de sus infantiles compañeros.

Solamente sus compañeros de equipo estaban al tanto de que él realmente no quería seguir las órdenes de una organización como el _Fifth Sector_, pero no tenía otra alternativa al ser el capitán de tan renombrada escuadra. Kita, de verdad, deseaba sostener un encuentro justo frente a sus rivales, no obstante, la presión por parte del resto –y de su propia familia– pudo más que su verdadero sentir. Asimismo, algunos de sus amigos tampoco fueron una gran fuente de motivación al respecto. Nishinosora Yoichi, Andou Tsuneyuki y Hayabusa Hideki le dejaron en claro que ellos no estaban dispuestos a rebelarse contra dicha organización.

Las burlas proferidas por ellos a sus rivales, fueron el recordatorio más claro que pudieron hacerle. No estaban dispuestos a salirse de su esquema. Especialmente Hayabusa, demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que su ideología era errónea y lo suficientemente tozudo para doblegarse ante las palabras de su capitán. Nishinosora podría ser su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería arriesgar su futuro en la liga profesional por los meros deseos de Ichiban. Andou hacía lo que se le daba su gana, no seguía órdenes. Dentro de la cancha seguía sus indicaciones sobre las jugadas que debían de realizar, pero fuera de ella, la historia era otra. Se convertía en un cero a la izquierda. Quizás no tanto. Solo que su presencia no resultaba tan atractiva fuera de una cancha de soccer.

Al parecer, ser un enano pelirrojo bueno para el balompié y cortés hacia las personas que no eran muy de su agrado, no era garantía de ser socialmente aceptado.

Irónicamente ser la perra sarcástica del instituto sí lo era, solo le bastaba con mirar a Yoichi. «Mala suerte, Ichiban» era la cantaleta que se repetía mentalmente a sí mismo cada que le veía rodeado de personas interesadas y atraídas por su peculiar personalidad. Pero, sin duda alguna, el hecho de que hubiese elegido el taller de dibujo como una de sus actividades extracurriculares tampoco le favorecía. Agradecía al rubio por el consejo. Su vida sería más miserable de lo que ya era.

_Con suerte esta vez lograré hacer algo decente y que no sea un fiasco como el año pasado. Profesor nuevo, ¿vida nueva? No. Más bien, Kita Ichiban al fin aprenderá a al menos dibujar un jodido árbol de forma decente y, de paso, a realizar mejores esquemas para explicar nuestras técnicas para los partidos. Si es que algún día volvemos a jugar, o mejor dicho, yo me digno a asistir a alguno de los entrenamientos. _

**ii**

_El almuerzo en mi primer día es todo, menos agradable. Mis amigos parecen haberse dividido en grupos: los que me guardan rencor, los que solo me ignoran y los que me matarían con sus propias manos de ser posible. Ninguno parece una buena opción para mí. Oh, y claro, están aquellos que siguen como si nada hubiera pasado. Los allegados al Príncipe del instituto, siendo este ni más ni menos que Hideki. Príncipe por mera autoconvicción y no porque en verdad corra sangre azul por sus venas. Un sobrenombre que le fue puesto por burla, pero que, oh sorpresa, solo subió su ego todavía más. Un SEED con un keshin, enviado por órdenes expresas del seitei, Ishido Shuuji. ¿Quién se metería con alguien que es capaz de matarte con Choujin Falco? Nadie. Estudiantado común y corriente 0, Hayabusa 1. Bien por él._

_Sus súbditos no son otros más que Andou y Nishinosora, ah y ocasionalmente Hoshifuru Kaguya. El único que parece no dejarse influenciar por lo que dicen los demás y que se la pasa llamándoles la atención por su comportamiento. Kaguya es el más centrado de todos en el equipo, no es porque sea mayor, simplemente está acostumbrado a tratar con críos inmaduros. Su madre trabaja en un jardín de niños y de vez en cuando va a ayudarla. Si supieran la infinidad de veces que nos ha comparado con ellos… Es quien me pregunta cuándo me dignaré a regresar a mi yo habitual. Pasan varios minutos y la respuesta que obtiene es mi silencio. Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo saldré de este bache emocional y físico en el que me he metido por voluntad propia, aunado a mi ley de hielo aplicada por mí, hacia mí y todo aquel que se anime a conversar conmigo._

_En realidad, solamente me recuerdan lo patético que soy. No creo que eso sea una conversación como tal. Quienes hablan son ellos, yo solo escucho, no hay intercambio de palabras como tal._

—¡Kita! ¡Kita! —le llama una y otra vez Hoshifuru— ¡Ichiban! —insiste y esta vez capta la atención del de ojos verdes quien solo sonríe y se dirige hacia su mesa, antes de que una bola de puré (o eso es lo que se imagina que es) se impacte directamente en su rostro. A tientas intenta limpiarse mientras hace malabares con su mano libre para evitar que la charola con su almuerzo caiga al suelo.

Risas es el único sonido que se escucha por algunos instantes, después, de súbito, todos se quedan en silencio. Eso solo puede ser obra de Hayabusa y una de sus gélidas miradas.

—¡Ay, capitán! Deberías prestar más atención. ¿Dónde han quedado tus buenos reflejos? —no necesita abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que es Yoichi quien ha acudido a ayudarle—. Toma esto —le dice, ofreciéndole una servilleta de papel al tiempo que le ayuda con su bandeja.

Ambos empiezan a caminar mientras la cafetería sigue sumida en un silencio incómodo. No pasa mucho tiempo para que el lugar recupere su ambiente habitual. Kita lucha por limpiar todo resto de esa cosa de su rostro, sabe que de cualquier manera tendrá que ir al baño para lavarse y quitarse esa sensación pegajosa.

—Esos imbéciles no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarnos —comenta Hayabusa apenas sus amigos se unen a su mesa—. No tienen ni puta idea de cómo fueron realmente las cosas. Verlo es una cosa, vivirlo es otra muy distinta— de su bolsillo saca unos pañuelos desechables y gel antibacterial—. Toma, límpiate con esto —le dice—. Después podrás ir a darte una ducha.

—Gracias —responde el pelirrojo—. ¿Ducha? No iré a entrenar.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en tu estado depresivo? —le cuestiona Tsuneyuki con un deje de burla en su voz.

—No estoy deprimido —le responde de inmediato—. Ya les he dicho que solo me estoy tomando un descanso. Eso es todo.

—Tonterías —continúa Hayabusa—. Eres nuestro capitán, tú deber es estar con nosotros. Lo creas o no te extrañamos —para su sorpresa lo dice de forma sincera mientras sus otros acompañantes asienten.

—_Capi_, ya te dije que no nos importa que a veces seas un imbécil. Así te queremos —prosigue Nishinosora con una sonrisa en los labios. Ichiban le da un empujón leve, y se ríe junto al resto.

_A veces, en serio, me pregunto qué sería de mí sin estos chicos. Todos somos tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo nos comprendemos. Ellos son como mi familia, desafortunadamente esta vez no me podrán convencer fácilmente. Sé que mi alejamiento del deporte que amo no tiene del todo que ver con haber perdido nuestro primer partido en el Holy Road, hay algo más. Solo que ni yo sé qué es._

_Las clases pasan rápidamente para mi buena suerte, y pronto llega la hora de asistir a mi adorado taller. Espero que el nuevo me tenga paciencia, de lo contrario tendré que ir pensando en salirme de esto. No es como si mi aspiración en esta vida sea ser un artista. Aunque creo que mis padres no estarían muy contentos de verme «fracasar» otra vez. Pero tampoco es como si esta actividad fuese de su agrado._

_Entro y me siento en mi lugar habitual, en el rincón. El único sitio de la pequeña aula que tiene una ventana que da a los jardines del instituto. Así si me distraigo, parecerá que estoy buscando inspiración en el exterior. Eso ni yo me lo creo. De repente, entra el profesor y todos pasan a ocupar sus lugares, claro lejos de mí._

—_Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben, más vale tarde que nunca —se excusa innecesariamente, no es como si el resto se interesara en su demora. Muchos deseamos que fuera «nunca» en lugar de «tarde»._

—_¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta una voz de repente. Yo reconocería ese tono aun sin voltear, es Yoichi. Vestido con el uniforme regular y sus infaltables gafas de sol. No por lujo, sino por necesidad. El pobre tiene la vista sensible a la luz solar, admiro que juegue soccer pese a ello. _

—_Adelante, pase… —el profesor hace una pausa, dándole a entender que le diga su nombre._

—_Nishinosora Yoichi._

—_Bien, señor Nishinosora. Solo espero que esto no se le haga un hábito, no me gustaría que usted fuese una distracción cuando sus compañeros estén creando su obra de arte._

_No puedo evitar enarcar una ceja. ¿Obra de arte? ¿De verdad? Creo que este señor olvida que todos aquí somos unos púberes que apenas rondamos los 14 años y que deseamos estar en nuestras casas durmiendo o jugando videojuegos en lugar de estar encerrados en un cuarto con olor a pintura y materiales esparcidos por doquier._

—_Vaya, usted parece muy escéptico —comenta de repente, no me he dado cuenta de cuando se paró frente a mí. Al parecer notó mi gesto. Trágame tierra—. Pase al frente, por favor. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_Kita Ichiban —apenas lo digo se escucha un «perdedor» de fondo y risillas de burla por parte del resto. _

—_Silencio —ordena nuestro profesor—. Bien, escriba el nombre de este taller —me dice, extendiéndome una tiza blanca. Obedezco sin rechistar, escribo la palabra «DIBUJO», así con mayúsculas, en lo que yo creo que es el centro de la pizarra—. Ahora escriba su definición de este concepto._

_Nuevamente sigo la indicación sin reparo alguno. _

—_«Arte que enseña a dibujar.» —Lee en voz alta—, ¿es en serio? ¿Esa es su definición? —prosigue un tanto escandalizado. Yo no le veo nada de malo a mi definición, ni que hubiese escrito alguna obscenidad. Eso se lo dejo a Andou._

_Yo solo asiento y de reojo noto que Yoichi ha ocupado el lugar vacío junto de mí, y de paso, veo las miradas atemorizadas de los otros chicos. Creo que este profesor no es tan paciente como esperaba._

—_Ahora dime qué es dibujar._

—_«Delinear en una superficie, y sombrear imitando la figura de un cuerpo.»_

—_No puedo creer que esta sea tu creatividad. ¿No me digan que todos piensan así? —todos asintieron—. Los niños de preescolar son más creativos que ustedes —en definitiva, Hoshifuru estaría feliz de escuchar esto—. Señor Kita ¿acaso patear un balón le ha privado de ser creativo? _

—_No hay nada de malo en mis definiciones, profesor —me animo a expresar._

—_¿Te memorizaste el diccionario? Porque, de verdad, eso es lo que me demuestras. Pasa a tu lugar —me dice al fin después de ver mi expresión de pánico, la cual estoy seguro que sí puse en cuanto empezó a cuestionarme sobre mi carencia de creatividad._

El resto de la clase, prácticamente 90 minutos, se la pasaron debatiendo sobre los conceptos de dibujo y dibujar. Evidentemente Ichiban ya no fue invitado a expresar su punto de vista, y la respuesta jocosa de Yoichi dio pie a que le hicieran lo mismo. Posteriormente les repartió un trozo de papel con la explicación del proyecto que debían presentar al final del taller. La reacción inmediata fue de quejas. Nadie estaba conforme.

—«Transmitir mis emociones» —Kita se queda confundido tras leer su asignación—. Profesor, tengo una duda.

—Dígame ¿cuál es su duda? —le pregunta el aludido desde su escritorio—. ¿No se supone que toda forma de arte transmite una emoción? —le inquirió el pelirrojo dudoso de lo que él mismo dijo.

—En efecto —comienza a hablar el profesor—, pero dicha emoción varía de persona a persona. Llegando incluso a diferir del significado brindado por el mismo autor.

—¿Entonces por qué me ha asignado algo así?

—Esa es su tarea, Kita. Usted debe de descifrar el mensaje oculto.

Este solo le ve todavía más confundido que antes, no entiende del todo a qué se refiere con ello.

_Ahora entiendo porque no elegí literatura como materia opcional. Las emociones son territorio desconocido para mí._

**iii**

_Ha pasado una semana desde mi regreso, y simplemente no hay progresos en mi proyecto para el taller. Cada dibujo parecer ser peor que el anterior, incluso de nueva cuenta el profesor encargado me ha comparado con niños de preescolar. Asegura que ellos tienen al menos una idea de cómo hacer un círculo y una simple línea recta. Yo le respondo que simplemente esto no es lo mío. Yo no he nacido para dibujar, ni pintar, ni esculpir. Lo mío es patear un balón a través de un campo rectangular de 100 metros de largo y 75 de ancho. Y creo que ya ni para eso sirvo. No puede ser, me he convertido en el inútil que mi familia siempre ha dicho que soy. Supongo que, después de todo, he alcanzado sus expectativas._

_«No dibuja con el corazón», me dijo ese mismo miércoles. Creo que no está al tanto de que el corazón es un órgano que se encuentra en la cavidad torácica. Espero que algún día lo aprenda. ¿O quizás soy yo quien está equivocado? Lo dudo mucho._

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de taller? Estabas en fotografía ¿cierto? —le pregunta Ichiban a Noshinosora mientras realizan la limpieza del salón al día siguiente.

—Andou tomó prestada mi cámara y la usó para tomarse fotografías no precisamente decentes —explica escuetamente el rubio que acomodaba los libros en orden alfabético. No necesita dar más detalles para que su compañero se dé cuenta de qué clase de imágenes capturó—. Se las envié por error al profesor. De verdad —insiste al notar el gesto de incredulidad en el pelirrojo.

—Yoichi, deberías disculparte con él.

—¿Con Andou?

—No, con tu profesor. Si bien, pienso que deberías de pagarle unas cuantas sesiones de terapia psicológica para superar semejante trauma —acota el de ojos verdes.

—Ichiban —le llama el otro, pausando su labor—, en serio que a veces me sorprenden tus palabras. Tan serio que te ves.

_Uno también derecho a guardarse ciertas cosas por el bien de los demás._

—Cualquier fotografía tomada por él o por ti supone un trauma seguro —responde sin más.

Después de este intercambio de palabras, solo reina el silencio. Aparentemente al de cabellos rojizos se le ha agotado su cuota diaria de palabras. Minutos después, llega la señora Kita a recoger a su hijo, apenas sube al auto, arranca y le lleva hasta su oficina. Su esposo y ella manejan una cadena de tiendas departamentales en la región de Kanto. Es obvio que el resto de su día será aburrido y que solo llegará a casa a bañarse y dormir. La rutina imaginada se cumple al pie de la letra. Se la pasó en la oficina de su padre, quien no está debido a un viaje de negocios, y tuvo que soportar el parloteo incesante de su madre (de quien solo heredó el cabello rojizo, afortunadamente) sobre lo mal que se ha estado desempeñando en el colegio.

—Tus calificaciones deberían seguir siendo perfectas ahora que no practicas más ese deporte estúpido —le reprocha durante el trayecto de regreso a su hogar.

Silencio. Nada más.

—No sé qué haremos contigo. A veces creo que debimos seguir con el plan de no tener hijos, lo único bueno es que solo tuvimos uno —dice sin pensarlo dos veces. Ichiban se encoge en el asiento trasero, desvía su mirada al exterior, pretendiendo no haber escuchado eso. Abre un poco la ventanilla y permite que el fresco aire le dé en el rostro. Otra parte de él, desea sacar la cabeza y esperar a que otro vehículo se la arranque. Quizá así les ahorraría a sus padres un sacrificio mayor—. ¿Quieres que pasemos a comer pizza? —le sugiere a su hijo cuando se percata de lo que ha dicho. Admite que se la ha pasado un poco la mano con sus palabras.

—Como tú digas —responde escuetamente. Se van directamente a casa y ordenan pizza a domicilio. Kita se encierra en su habitación y no vuelve ni siquiera a asomarse.

_Si ellos no deseaban tener un hijo, yo mucho menos deseaba tener una madre como ella. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, parece dispuesta a expiar sus culpas. Se ha levantado temprano a prepararme el almuerzo (generalmente lo hago yo mismo, ella nunca tiene tiempo para estas cosas), lo sé porque me ha preguntado qué me gustaría llevar. Solo le contesto que lo de siempre. Indubitablemente no tiene ni idea de ello. Al final se rinde y escucho el portazo que señala se ha ido a su oficina. El único lugar donde parece saber desenvolverse y no lidia con un hijo púber que no tiene ni idea de qué y cómo dibujar. _

_A final de cuentas, su remordimiento no era para tanto. Reconozco que solo fue honesta por primera vez en su vida. Para su cumpleaños le regalaré una cámara para que pueda captar los momentos como ese y rememorarlos en años posteriores. Diría que para mostrárselos a sus nietos, pero he estado pensando que es improbable que eso ocurra. La reproducción humana no me llama la atención. No sé por qué mis compañeros se emocionan cuando ven a las chicas con sus faldas tan cortas. No es nada del otro mundo._

—Espero que hayan traído material suficiente para trabajar hoy —empieza a hablar con evidente molestia su profesor (sigue sin tener nombre; jamás se lo han preguntado y nadie parece interesado en saberlo, tampoco parece dispuesto a dárselos) —. ¿Nadie ha aprendido algo de provecho? —pregunta a los estudiantes en un tono más alto de lo usual. Un par de manos son levantadas. Kita solo se concentra en seguir con su intento de esculpir un balón de fútbol en arcilla, Nishinosora no ha ido ese día. De hecho, no asistió a ninguna clase. Suspira hondamente —. Si esto le aburre, puede ir a casa. Lo que menos deseo es lidiar con su optimismo.

Lo último fue dicho sarcásticamente, es más que obvio. Ichiban ni siquiera se endereza, solo desea que la tierra se abra en ese momento y se lo trague. La arcilla la ha encontrado botada en la basura. «Un desperdicio de material» se dijo a sí mismo cuando le recogió del cesto. Quiere pensar que alguno de sus compañeros se rindió en su intento de crear una obra de arte. En su vida, él pisaría una tienda de material para arte o manualidades. Las únicas que pisa son las de artículos deportivos y cualquier lugar donde pueda comprar bandas blancas para su cabello. El cual hoy lleva recogido en un intento de coleta.

(Algunas personas se cuestionarían ¿por qué trabajan con arcilla si es un taller de dibujo? Porque nadie desea ver estudiantes durmiendo. Al menos así se mantendrán despiertos con tal de no terminar con las manos –o rostro– llenas de arcilla seca.)

No tuvo ganas de esmerarse como siempre en domar su perennemente melena ondulada. Algunos mechones escapan y caen sobre su rostro, solo que esta vez en lugar de resultarle incómodo le vienen perfectos para no ver a su profesor enojado por su actitud. Si bien, cree que el problema no es a causa suya ni de sus compañeros, sino de él mismo. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que en el Tengawara prefieran que los alumnos aprendan más de política que de artes. Tener un 100 en clase de artes y casi un cero en su materia electiva (ciencias políticas) es inaceptable. «El taller de dibujo no debería de existir», escuchó decir durante su descanso a su profesora de lengua extranjera.

Sigue cuestionándose entonces cómo es posible que el soccer esté al mismo nivel de importancia que ciencias políticas. Es muy extraño el sistema escolar de su escuela. ¿O tal vez puede más la presión del _seitei_? Debería preguntárselo a Hayabusa.

**iv**

_Casi son las vacaciones de verano y no logro discernir el significado de las palabras dichas por el profesor hace unas semanas. «Dibujar con el corazón». Se lo he comentado a los chicos, e incluso Andou rodó los ojos. Creo que el significado es muy evidente para ellos, menos para mí. Ojalá alguno de ellos se tomara la molestia de decírmelo. Posiblemente patear el balón durante tanto tiempo ha atrofiado mi capacidad para razonar de manera correcta. Si es que existe un método o procedimiento ideal para hacerlo, ya que algunos de mis compañeros piensan más con lo que tienen abajo que con la cabeza. Lo digo por los ruidos extraños que he llegado a escuchar en los baños. _

_Cuando se los comento, ellos se ríen. No pueden creer que jamás me haya tocado de la forma que ellos hacen. «Es de lo más normal» me dice Nishinosora. Kaguya le da un codazo para hacerlo callar, estamos en la cafetería y tal parece que no es propio hablar de esos escabrosos temas en público. Yo secundo esta opinión, aunque yo mismo haya sacado a relucir el tema. Pronto Yoichi saca a colación el asunto de nuestros proyectos para final de trimestre. «¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya has aprendido a tomar el lápiz de forma adecuada?» pregunta con sorna. «No» le respondo más serio de lo normal. No me vuelve a dirigir la palabra el resto del día._

_Qué sensible._

—Bastante aceptable —le dice el profesor cuando ve su milésimo intento por dibujar.

La noche anterior había practicado un poco sus habilidades en la comodidad del jardín de su casa. Solo asiente sin tomarse la molestia de alzar la mirada para ver la rara expresión de felicidad que hay en su rostro. No quiere que nadie vea sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto previo al inicio del taller. Su madre había ido a hablar sobre el porqué sus calificaciones han descendido considerablemente, y de paso a regañarlo por su pésimo comportamiento tanto en el colegio como en casa.

Su padre le llamó después y solo empeoró las cosas. Ahora le ha dicho que no podrá salir de casa más que para ir al instituto. Nada de salidas con sus amigos ni prácticas de fútbol hasta que mejore su actitud. Mejor para él, así evita socializar con las personas y se centra en seguir mejorando sus habilidades artísticas. En una de esas, se convierte en el nuevo Pablo Picasso. Claro, ni en sueños ocurrirá eso, y lo sabe bien.

—¿Has estado practicando? —le pregunta, ni siquiera había notado que seguía frente a él, viéndolo perfeccionar su creación. Repentinamente Kita toma la hoja de papel y la arruga para después botarla y salir huyendo del aula sin explicación alguna. Nishinosora se levanta e intenta seguirlo, pero el profesor lo sujeta del brazo y niega con la cabeza. Tiene una expresión consternada. Sabe que algo anda mal con su tozudo alumno.

En el trayecto, Ichiban se topa con Hoshifuru quien le detiene.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta genuinamente preocupado por él.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —repite incrédulo— Vamos por un helado, hay muchas cosas que debes contarme.

—Tengo que volver al taller —le dice, en realidad, solo es una excusa para no ir. No tiene ganas de hablar como es costumbre.

—Yoichi recogerá tus cosas, ya le he enviado un mensaje —lo único que piensa es en lo rápido que es para esas cosas.

Minutos después se encuentran en el parque cercano a la secundaria. Ambos con un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, cortesía del más alto de los dos. El pelirrojo no llevaba dinero, lo había dejado en su maletín.

—¿Ahora si puedes decirme qué te ocurre? —inquiere, intentando no sonar ni parecer demasiado cotilla.

—No sé qué me pasa —empieza a hablar, pausa brevemente—. Todo este tiempo he seguido las órdenes que me han dado. Desde las de mi padres hasta las del _Fifth Sector_ y mírame, todo me ha salido mal. Ustedes son señalados por mi culpa, por haberles fracasado como capitán. El único al que deberían señalar es a mí.

—Espera ¿te estás culpando por nuestros errores? —el otro solo asiente—. Ichiban, no es culpa tuya. Si buscas culpables, entonces todos lo somos.

El aludido le mira sorprendido es la primera vez que ve a Kaguya así de exaltado. Por lo general es muy tranquilo, más que él.

—No lo entiendes.

—¡No! El único que se niega a ver las cosas como son, eres tú. Nadie puede ni debe hacernos sentir mal por haber perdido un partido de soccer —continúa—. Tenemos 13, 14 años. Queremos llevar la vida normal de cualquier chico de nuestra edad, no estar al mando de un hombre que solo está arruinando el deporte que más aman —todos saben muy bien que la aspiración de Hoshifuru no es ser un jugador profesional, sino ser un astronauta y ve este deporte como mero entrenamiento para ello.

Las lágrimas bajan por las mejillas del pelirrojo sin que él pueda evitarlo.

—Tú no tienes unos padres que te hacen sentir miserable por sacar 70 en política y 80 en ciencias. Una madre que te reproche tu nacimiento, un padre que te tache de marica por tener el cabello largo y recogértelo en una coleta —le suelta sin pensar dos veces sus palabras—. Cosas que para algunos son insignificantes, para ellos son oportunidades de hacerme sentir mal. Por no ser perfecto, por no hacerle honor al nombre que eligieron para mí.

No obtiene una respuesta verbal por parte de su amigo, antes de que pueda reaccionar este le ha abrazado, causando que casi tire su helado.

_Correspondería su abrazo, pero he olvidado hasta como dar uno. No obstante, si lo pienso detenidamente, jamás he sabido cómo hacerlo. Hay quienes dicen que un abrazo vale más que mil palabras. No sabría decir si es realmente cierto. _

Regresa a su casa hasta la noche, estaba preparado mentalmente para el regaño que con seguridad sus progenitores le darían, pero solo se encuentra con una nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación.

«Hay comida en el refrigerador.»

Toma el papel y lo arruga antes de abrir la puerta. Se avienta prácticamente a la cama y se queda dormido casi de inmediato. Mañana verá que excusa da a sus profesores por no haber hecho la tarea y, de paso, le pedirá sus cosas a Yoichi.

—_¿Qué hiciste ayer? —me pregunta Nishinosora la mañana siguiente cuando me entrega mi bolsa._

—_Fui a comer un helado con Hoshifuru —le contesto sin más._

—_¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —responde muy asombrado. Creo que los he acostumbrado tanto a mi carencia de vida social, que ahora ven esta como un auténtico milagro. Incluso mis padres me felicitaron en lugar de llamarme la atención por haber huido de la escuela. Opino que debería hacerlo más seguido._

**v**

_Desde aquel día que huí del taller, faltar a clases se me ha hecho un hábito. Para mi desgracia, los profesores lo han notado y han dado aviso al director quien citó a mis padres de inmediato, lo bueno es que ese día sí fui y evité complicar más las cosas._

—No sé qué pasa con su hijo. Era un estudiante con calificaciones perfectas y, súbitamente, ha bajado a 70 e incluso 65 en algunas materias —empieza a hablar el director—. La profesora de lengua extranjera es la más sorprendida, tu inglés era casi perfecto y ahora no sabes ni formular una oración en presente simple.

_«No es que no sepa cómo hacerlo, simplemente no quiero y ya» pienso mientras miro como todos a mi alrededor esperan una respuesta que no llegará. Incluso la trabajadora social está presente. «Quizás estén teniendo problemas en casa y eso afecta el rendimiento de su hijo. ¿Cuántas veces a la semana se sientan a charlar como familia?» comenta inocentemente, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de mi madre. La pobre no vuelve a chistar ni una sola palabra durante el resto de la conversación._

—¿No será por las malas influencias que tiene aquí? Después de todo es amigo de esos perdedores.

_Ups. Creo que ha olvidado que yo soy parte de ese grupo: los perdedores. Suena bien como nombre nuevo para el equipo._

—Señor Kita, esos chicos pese a las apariencias tienen un historial casi perfecto. Son los mejores amigos que podría tener.

—Usted lo ha dicho, casi. Estoy seguro de que les perdona muchas faltas graves.

—Lo más grave que han hecho es perder un partido de soccer.

_Disculpe, señor Director, eso no ayuda ante mis padres. ¿Lo sabía?_

—Ichiban ¿no vas a hablar? ¡Esto es infantil! ¡Discutimos de tu futuro! ¡Habla! —grita prácticamente su madre, provocando que hasta el director y la trabajadora social tiemblen. Él ni se inmuta, está acostumbrado a sus rabietas.

_¿Cuándo entenderán que no importa lo que diga? Nadie creerá ni escuchará lo que diga. No soy nadie en esta escuela, no tengo nada que me haga sobresalir. Soy un enano pelirrojo, mudo e inútil. Incapaz de ganar un miserable partido de soccer y de dibujar con el corazón. Si me lanzara desde un precipicio y muriera ¿me extrañarían? Lo dudo._

Al final le hacen firmar un papel donde establecen las consecuencias por todas y cada una de las cosas que haga. Lo primero que hace el siguiente lunes es llegar tarde, consecuencia: escribir un ensayo de 1000 palabras mínimo sobre el concepto de puntualidad. Entrega esa misma tarde el escrito de casi 10,000. Repite la falta el resto de la semana. No hablara demasiado, pero sí sabe escribir. Punto para él. La única «clase» a la que asiste es su taller. Prefiere pasar el rato garabateando en hojas de papel que soportar el parloteo de la trabajadora social.

—¿Al fin ha entendido lo que le dije tiempo atrás? —le inquiere mientras observa con atención el último borrador que ha hecho. Kita niega con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué dice que esto está bien. Yo no hago nada bien —refuta el de ojos verdes.

—El arte es sobre cometer errores y aprender de ellos. Así de simple, como la vida misma.

Siente algo removerse en su interior, pero no lo externa.

—Pero también usted me ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que el arte, asimismo, es transmitir, poner emociones en lo que hacemos. Pero no sé qué significa eso. Ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme —se lleva las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela. No sabe por qué ha soltado todo eso de repente. Frente a todos. Nishinosora lo mira a través de sus gafas un tanto sorprendido. El resto de estudiantes tiene la misma expresión, el profesor solo sonríe sutilmente.

—El arte sin emoción es como comer un pastel sin dulce ¿entiende? Así que la siguiente vez que dibuje algo, no se preocupe por la técnica ni sobre si está haciéndolo de acuerdo a las imágenes que ve en internet. Piense en cómo se siente en ese momento: enojado, deprimido; si odia, si ama —le dice con calma y por vez primera Ichiban le escucha con atención—. Concéntrese en ese sentimiento. Las personas que no expresan lo que sienten, mueren poco a poco cada día que pasa. Mueren sintiéndose solos porque jamás dejaron entrar a la gente que los amaba en sus pensamientos, en sus vidas, no porque de verdad estuviesen solos. ¿Repetitivo? Un poco. Pero no hay nada peor que sentirse solo estando rodeado de personas —se aleja para ver el reloj que tiene junto a su caballete—. La clase ha terminado, pueden ir a casa. Ichiban —le llama antes de que este cruce la puerta—, es un buen chico. Sabe lo qué hace y por qué. Tiene mucho que decir, me gustaría escucharle —es evidente que no lo dice literal—. Recuérdelo.

Él se despide haciendo un ademán con su mano libre, la otra está ocupada sosteniendo su bolsa y el material que ha llevado ese día. Hasta ahora puede decir que ha aprendido algo realmente útil y que está seguro jamás olvidará.

Los siguientes días asiste a la escuela de forma habitual, si bien, continúa distraído en clases. Para su sorpresa, en su examen de política obtiene 90. Supone que escuchar hablar a Hayabusa sobre los temas durante el almuerzo le ha ayudado. Kita ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrir el libro o de tomar notas. Afortunadamente a sus padres no les importa nada de ello, solo se ponen felices al ver que finalmente logró sacar una buena nota. Mientras que él sigue sintiéndose miserable. La entrenadora Michiko se ha acercado y le ha ordenado asistir a los entrenamientos. Le extendió un documento con la firma del director para probar sus indicaciones. Resulta ser verdad, debe de ir a fuerza. No tiene otra opción. Se pregunta qué dirán sus padres al respecto.

_El trabajo se ha pospuesto por un par de semanas, al menos para quienes a causa de nuestras malas calificaciones debemos de ir forzosamente a los talleres y a clases extras para subir las notas obtenidas en el trimestre. Me sorprende que Yoichi o Andou estén ausentes en esa lista, desde que los conozco suelen terminar cursando casi todas las materias en las pseudovacaciones de verano. Hayabusa siempre logra un promedio aceptable mientras que Hoshifuru obtiene 95 en casi todas las asignaturas. Yo solía obtener 100 en todo. Pero eso es algo que pertenece al pasado y ahí está muy bien._

_En la única semana libre que tengo, me la he pasado garabateando en el cuaderno que me he comprado expresamente con ese fin. No quise invertir demasiado en él, no es como si después de estas vacaciones vaya a seguir siendo partícipe del club de artistas del Tengawara. Debo enfocarme nuevamente en el soccer para desgracia de mis progenitores y mía también, por supuesto. Ojalá la entrenadora se dé cuenta de lo torpe que soy ahora para este deporte y me eche del equipo. _

_Primer día de entrenamiento: Mis habilidades siguen superando sus expectativas. Empiezo a pensar que quizás mi talento para dicho deporte es innato y jamás se irá. Quisiera que se desvaneciera al igual que mis emociones y mis ganas de interactuar con la sociedad. _

Llega tarde a su taller, el cual ha terminado gustándole (no tiene que soportar a tantas personas), sabe que no hubiese habido problemas por su retraso pero el profesor está de mal humor por lo que parece. Se ha parado junto a él y no deja de criticar todos y cada de uno de los detalles, que en su opinión, están mal. Ichiban solo escucha sin decir nada. No entiende qué hizo mal, este ha sido su mejor intento hasta ahora. ¿Será que la proporción entre ambos animales no es la adecuada? Le ha pedido opinión a Hayabusa, el más honesto de su reducido grupo de amigos (al final se ha quedado con ese término, es el que mejor define su relación con ellos), y le ha dicho que era más perfecto que el escudo de la escuela.

A veces no entiende a los profesores. Nunca se les satisfará. Ni a ellos, ni a la sociedad en general. ¿O tal vez fue un concepto mal elegido? ¡Pero sí lo ha tomado de su propia mitología!

**vi**

En la tercera semana de su curso de verano, Kita llega tarde a casa. Es jueves, no se preocupa. Sabe bien que ese día sus padres suelen tomárselo libre y salen a divertirse (Andou le ha dicho que esa «diversión» no es precisamente la que él imagina. «Muchas gracias, no quiero saber detalles» le responde). Entra por la puerta trasera, ubicada en la cocina, cruza el comedor y el recibidor con tanta discreción le es posible. Lo mismo con las escaleras. Es cauteloso en caso de que hayan decidido quedarse.

Ingresa a su habitación y apenas enciende la luz, nota unos paquetes sobre su cama. Todos envueltos en papel de regalo. Hasta donde recuerda su cumpleaños es hasta dentro de unos siete meses. ¿Acaso ahora han decidido premiarle por su mala conducta? ¿O son libros para que se ponga a hacer algo de provecho? Toma el primero, que parece más pequeño y más plano que el resto. Rompe el envoltorio sin tanta ceremonia, y se sorprende al ver el contenido. Coge el siguiente, similar a un estuche, y es entonces cuando capta el sentido de todo. Puede sentir como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

—Hemos notado que te gusta dibujar —escucha de repente la voz de su padre, quien está parado al margen de la puerta—. Yo elegí el libro de bocetos, tu madre los lápices y colores. Nos dijeron que eran de la mejor calidad, pero creo que eso es algo que solo tú podrás discernir.

El pelirrojo no dice nada, solo se acerca y le abraza con la misma efusividad que Hoshifuru hizo con él días atrás, cuando le contó parte de sus problemas.

—Muchas gracias… papá —le dice con voz temblorosa, y no puede evitar que una lágrima furtiva ruede por su mejilla.

_Tal vez a esto se refiere la gente cuando dicen que lloran de felicidad._

Sigue abriendo el resto de obsequios, ahora acompañado de su padre. También le han regalado una televisión de pantalla plana y un celular nuevo. No entiende a qué viene todo eso, pero después recuerda las palabras que le fueron dichas semanas atrás y su felicidad se desvanece tan rápido como llegó.

—¿No te ha gustado el celular? —inquiere su padre al notar la expresión de decepción en su hijo—. Podemos cambiarlo si quieres.

_Si esta es su forma de disculparse por decir que no deseaban mi nacimiento, lamento decirles que esto no hará que lo olvide._

—Sé lo que estás pensando —habla una vez más el mayor—. Te compramos esto porque no queremos que sigas sintiéndote triste —el otro no responde—. A veces, cuando estamos molestos, decimos cosas hirientes de las que nos arrepentimos después —prosigue pese al mutismo de su hijo—. No era nuestra intención decirte todo eso. Nosotros te queremos, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por tu bien. Tal vez la forma de hacer las cosas no ha sido la idónea, pero no resta valor a nuestras intenciones.

—Lo material no hace que sea más fácil de olvidar —responde Ichiban.

El hombre solo suspira y se pone de pie dispuesto a salir.

—Algún día entenderás que de los errores se aprende —le dice antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

.

—_No entiendo por qué descartaste tu dibujo inspirado en Genbu —le dijo Hideki durante su descanso de su entrenamiento en la ribera del río que cruza la secundaria—. Era muy original._

—_Era muy raro. No me gustaba —contestó Kita quien aún intentaba recuperarse por el esfuerzo físico realizado. Había sido un largo y exhaustivo entrenamiento. No tenía que ir con su amigo de cabello morado y ojos dorados, pero ¿qué clase de capitán sería si no le hubiese ayudado a perfeccionar –todavía más– su keshin? Estaban sentados sobre el verde césped, completamente agotados. _

—_Pues para mí era muy bueno —prosiguió el Príncipe, recostándose en el pasto—, me pregunto cómo le irá a Nishinosora. La «rubia» parecía muy perdida la última vez que la vi._

—_Ni idea. _

—_Además esa criatura tenía mucho en común contigo._

—_¿Lo dices por lo lento que soy para reaccionar y los comentarios que hago? _

—_No seas tonto, Ichiban. El significado que tiene en nuestra cultura: longevidad, sabiduría. _

—_Y porque representa el norte ¿cierto? —completó el de ojos verdes—. En serio, Hideki, las bromas en torno a mi apellido hace mucho que dejaron de tener gracia._

—_No aguantas nada —le dijo, halándolo del brazo para hacerlo caer. Para su mala fortuna cayó justo sobre él, quedando en una postura un tanto (demasiado) incómoda para ambos. _

_Kita contuvo la respiración, era la primera vez que veía el rostro ajeno tan de cerca; antes de que pudiese reaccionar el otro había acortado la distancia entre ellos. El beso que le dio no fue tan duradero como en realidad aparentó, y tampoco realmente espectacular, pero si fue lo suficientemente desconcertante, hasta cierto punto. El pelirrojo solo se dejó llevar, si bien, apenas notó que las manos de su acompañante se colaban debajo de su camiseta se levantó de inmediato y echó a correr a su casa completamente sonrojado. _

_Se preguntó qué haría al día siguiente cuando le viera. Una vez más le pareció buena idea que la tierra se abriese y lo tragase en ese preciso instante. No daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Su primer beso le fue dado por uno de sus amigos. Un chico. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su fantasía infantil de ser besado por una princesa acabaría siendo lo contrario? Fue besado por un príncipe._

.

Durante todo el día, hora de descanso incluida, evita encontrarse con Hayabusa. Sabe que este le está buscando, Andou se lo ha dicho y esta vez se ha portado bastante serio («¿Estará enfermo?» Es el primer pensamiento que cruza por su mente). Le agradece por el recado y le pide que no le diga dónde hallarlo. Odia que los entrenamientos sean obligatorios en verano. Ese día le avisan que no habrá taller, lo que significa tiene la tarde libre. No piensa ir a entrenar, ya se inventará una excusa después. Sale de la escuela y toma el primer tranvía que cruza la parada. No sabe ni a dónde va, solo que sale de la ciudad hacia los suburbios. Justo lo que necesita, un poco de aire puro para despejarse y reencontrarse con su musa.

Baja en la misma parada que otro grupo de estudiantes, obviamente de otro colegio, y se percata de que está a las afueras incluso de los suburbios. ¿A dónde se había ido? No tiene más remedio que seguir a los otros chicos, si bajaron allí es porque debe de haber algo interesante. Pasa casi una hora y se da cuenta de que han llegado hasta un riachuelo escondido entre la arboleda del lugar. Ni siquiera se escucha el ruido de los vehículos, solo el canto de las aves. Prácticamente se deja caer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde hace unos minutos que les ha perdido de vista y no le importa. La soledad, después de todo, se ha convertido en su mejor compañera.

Saca el cuaderno que le regaló su padre y el estuche, la noche anterior había estado garabateando algo distinto a su idea original. Sigue estando inseguro de lo qué quiere lograr, todo por haber descartado su trabajo previo. No se sintió del todo identificado con aquella mítica criatura. Él no quería ser longevo y tampoco se consideraba sabio. Tiene solo un par de semanas por delante, debe apresurarse. Maldice haber aceptado que fuese tomado en cuenta para su clase de artes. Ahora la presión era doble.

**vii**

Nuevamente llega tarde a casa, le costó un poco encontrar cómo volver, pero al final lo hizo sin pedir ayuda. Cuando revisó su celular vio todas las llamadas y mensajes que sus amigos le habían hecho. Pero no eran sus padres para que les avisara sobre cada paso que daba. No puede salvarse esta vez de la reprimenda, lo único bueno es que solo le confiscarán su celular –el anterior, no el nuevo. Ese ni siquiera lo ha sacado de la caja–. No es como si no pudiese vivir sin el móvil por unos días. Al contrario, le han hecho un favor. Ahora podrá concentrarse en el dibujo. El cual aparentemente se niega a cooperar con él.

El tiempo ha pasado volando sin que el chico pelirrojo lo notara. Ahora se siente presionado porque solo le quedan tres días para la entrega de su proyecto, y justo se empalma con sus evaluaciones de verano. Lo cual significa que deberá invertir muy bien su poco tiempo libre para estudiar y finalizar ese dibujo. Agradece que, al menos, los entrenamientos hayan sido reducidos a dos veces por semana en lugar de cuatro. Juguetea con el lápiz que tiene entre los dedos. No puede concentrarse, todavía recuerda su charla con Hideki con quien inevitablemente se topó un día antes. El de cabello morado había ido a esperarle a la salida de su taller.

.

—_¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —le preguntó apenas le vio salir del aula. Kita solo le miró bastante aturdido por su presencia—. Ichiban, responde._

—_He estado muy ocupado, y de hecho tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy —contestó el aludido—. Así que, con permiso, debo de irme —agregó pero antes de que pudiera irse, Hayabusa le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo bruscamente._

—_No, no te irás —le dijo con voz enseriada—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

_Así fue como terminó en los jardines traseros del instituto para su mala suerte. El pelirrojo miraba el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hideki también se mantenía en silencio, las palabras habían rehuido de su boca apenas pusieron un pie en ese sitio. En ese momento él finalmente entendió un poco la actitud de su amigo. Las emociones eran conceptos muy extraños a veces._

—_¿Por qué? —fue lo único que salió de los labios del de ojos verdes._

—_¿Eh?_

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

—_Porque te quiero._

—_No, mientes. Nadie puede quererme._

—_Es en serio._

—_Yo también hablo en serio —prosiguió el pelirrojo—. Nadie puede quererme, sino aprendo a quererme a mí mismo primero —y dicho esto se levantó y se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Hayabusa en aquel jardín. El de cabello morado le siguió segundos después._

—_Puede que tengas razón en eso —habló una vez que le dio alcance—, pero ¿cómo sabrás que es «cariño» si nadie antes te lo ha demostrado?_

—_No me conoces._

—_Tal vez no tanto como quisiera, es por ello que me gustaría me dieses una oportunidad de conocerte más —insistió—. Me interesas como algo más que un mero amigo._

—_Solo estás confundido —refutó Kita—. Hasta los profesores nos lo han dicho, no les extrañaría ver a parejas del mismo sexo. Estamos en la edad en la que estamos experimentando para descubrir quiénes somos y qué queremos._

—_Y tú aún no sabes ni quién eres o qué quieres ¿por qué pretendes entenderlo todo cuando es obvio que no te entiendes ni a ti mismo? —le rebatió igualmente Hideki._

_Ichiban no respondió. Se había quedado sin argumentos._

—_Tienes razón, quizás tú sigas confundido. Yo ya estoy seguro de qué y a quién quiero. Ojalá pronto suceda lo mismo contigo —puntualizó el de ojos dorados antes de dejarle ir._

.

Mientras piensa en las palabras dichas por su amigo (si bien, ya no estaba seguro de clasificarlo en esa categoría), se dedica bosquejar sin siquiera pensar dos veces los trazos. Poco a poco nota que esas líneas comienzan a tomar forma. Lamentablemente tiene que parar para volver a casa, ya que amenaza con llover. Guarda sus cosas y sale de la cafetería, despidiéndose de la amable encargada que le ha regalado una taza de té.

Pese a la inminente lluvia, decide caminar en lugar de tomar el autobús; así aprovecha el tiempo para terminar de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Los últimos días han sido bastante raros en comparación con los anteriores, no solo por lo acontecido con Hayabusa, sino que incluso también con sus padres quienes se habían estado mostrando más permisivos y comprensivos, sorpresa muy grata, y eso le confunde un poco. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo se han portado más amables con él, dentro de lo que cabe, e incluso le han invitado a salir con ellos en un par de ocasiones. Invitaciones que ha declinado, claro.

Si bien, él se ha sorprendido de sí mismo al ver como poco a poco, comienza a recobrar interés en las cosas que solían gustarle tiempo atrás. Todos le han dicho que parece estar volviendo a su antiguo yo, incluso hasta más alegre. No sabe si tomárselo como halago. De súbito, se suelta la tormenta y tiene que correr para llegar a la parada de autobús más próxima. No es como si quisiera enfermar en esas fechas, no cuando tiene muchas cosas por hacer. Le envía un mensaje a su madre, avisándole que saldrá con unos amigos. Ella le responde que no hay problema e incluso le sugiere que podría quedarse en casa de uno de ellos, si es que se le llega a hacer tarde y no alcanza a coger el transporte. Asimismo se disculpa, a nombre de su padre y ella, por no poder estar en casa para irlo a recoger de donde sea vaya a ir.

_Los adultos son seres raros. ¿Quién los entiende? _

A último les avisa que siempre sí irá con ellos, le esperarán en la entrada del cine que está cerca de su escuela. Cuando va de regreso a casa, caen en cuenta de que su salida ha valido la pena. La ha pasado bastante bien con sus compañeros de equipo, incluso con Hayabusa quien se disculpó por haberle hablado de manera brusca horas atrás. Kita solo le ha dicho que le dé tiempo de pensar las cosas, y que más adelante le dará una respuesta. El otro solo le ha sonreído y asentido. Después de esto, siguen disfrutando el resto de la noche en casa de Hoshifuru quien, para sorpresa de todos, ha resultado la persona más divertida del mundo. Pareciera que su seriedad solo es aplicable en la escuela y el soccer. Ichiban sonríe al ver a todos convivir como si nada.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente se arrepiente de haber salido. Ahora solo le queda un día para terminar el dichoso dibujo. Asiste a la escuela solo para irse a refugiar a la biblioteca, edificio que está prácticamente vacío durante ese período, y se la pasa refinando el borrador de la tarde anterior. Cuando va al taller se encuentra con muy pocos estudiantes, lo cual no le sorprende. Sospecha que a todos se les ha venido el tiempo encima. Afortunadamente no tenía que presentar ningún examen, así que sus faltas no le preocupaban tanto.

—¿Cómo va todo, Ichiban? —le pregunta su profesor, hace tiempo que hizo a un lado la formalidad hacia él.

—Bien —le responde en un tono más alegre de lo usual.

—¿Dónde está Kita? ¿Qué hiciste con él? —le responde el mayor en tono de burla.

—Se ha tomado unas largas vacaciones —contesta el pelirrojo.

El enseñante no dice nada más y le deja seguir haciendo su trabajo. En realidad, es un dibujo distinto. El verdadero le ha dejado encargado con la bibliotecaria.

—¿Qué tal vas, Nishinosora? —cuestiona a su rubio amigo. Es la primera vez que se lo pregunta directamente.

—Mal —es la escueta contestación que le da, no por ser grosero sino que está estresado por no poder terminar.

—Ya verás que todo te saldrá bien —le anima, sorprendiéndolo. Yoichi le mira con extrañeza.

—Gracias —responde aún dudoso. Ichiban le sonríe por última vez antes de regresar a su tarea.

Finalmente el día ha llegado. Todos han entregado ya su trabajo. Uno a uno han ido pasando al aula, algunos salen con una expresión de satisfacción, otros un tanto desalentados y otros más con un gesto de alivio. Al fin se han librado de aquella tortura, en unos días volverán a la rutina de solo hacer garabatos en hojas de papel. Kita es el único que sigue en el lugar. Desde su entrada se ha quedado sentado en un rincón con los auriculares puestos. El profesor lo ve desde su habitual sitio, frente a su lienzo realizando sepan los dioses qué, mira como una y otra vez su joven pupilo examina meticulosamente su trabajo para después enfrascarse nuevamente en lo que asume es corrección de errores.

_Sé que el profesor me está mirando ya con desesperación, todos se han ido. Solo quedo yo en este salón. Reviso mi dibujo por enésima vez deseando no encontrar alguna falla que eche por tierra todo mi esfuerzo. La ave que he dibujado parece feliz (¿no habré enloquecido?), siempre sí hallé inspiración en la mitología y el cosmos. Agradezco a Kaguya por sus largas charlas sobre el espacio exterior. _

_Al fin he comprendido que nuestra derrota no fue culpa mía, ni del Raimon por rebelarse ante una organización como el Fifth Sector (que al final ha demostrado no ser tan imponente). No es culpa de nadie. Son cosas que pasan. Simplemente así es la vida: a veces se gana, otras se pierde. Y no queda de otra más que asumir la lección que nos ha brindado. Ya habrá otra oportunidad._

—_El tiempo se ha agotado —me dice el profesor, dejo a un lado el lápiz y el borrador, y le entrego mi dibujo. _

_Le mira atentamente por unos segundos que se me figuran una eternidad. Toma su pluma y voltea la hoja para escribir una pequeña nota: «Kita Ichiban, 2° año. Secundaria Tengawara». Él sonríe levemente._

—_Felicidades, Ichiban. Tu dibujo será exhibido junto a otros trabajos dentro de unos días… en Tokio._

_Literalmente abro la boca en parte por la sorpresa y otra para preguntarle el cómo y el porqué de esa decisión._

—_El ave fénix ¿eh? Un concepto muy interesante viniendo de ti. El fondo inspirado en la Vía Láctea le da un toque muy especial —acota, y siento como mis ojos inevitablemente se llenan de lágrimas—. No, nada de lágrimas. Sonríe, solo eso. _

_La capa de hielo que se había formado en torno a mí ha terminado de deshacerse. Cada lágrima es una gota de agua que resbala de ello. Soy feliz, me he aceptado tal y como soy ahora. Sé muy bien que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer, más caídas y más lecciones que aprender. Pero si el ave fénix pudo renacer de sus cenizas ¿por qué yo no podría hacerlo? Ahora cada vez que caiga, haré lo mismo. No me dejaré amedrentar por esas fallas. Soy humano, tengo derecho a fallar. De ahora en adelante, tomaré cada supuesto error como una oportunidad para renovarme, renacer como una persona mejor. No importa lo que la gente diga. Mientras yo sea feliz, lo demás sale sobrando. _

**Notas finales: **Supongo que debo disculparme de antemano por semejante historia. El final me quedó muy diferente a como lo había planeado. En mi mente parecía más genial. En fin, hay algunas aclaraciones por hacer. La primera, Hayabusa si es apodado el Príncipe. Es mencionado en su pequeña descripción en el videojuego. Segunda, Hoshifuru si desea ser astronauta y el fútbol es solo como su entrenamiento para fortalecerse. Igualmente es dicho en su descripción. No hay justificación para lo OOC que me ha quedado Kita. Oh, y lo olvidaba, Genbu es una de las cuatro criaturas mitológicas que representan a los cuatro puntos cardinales y las estaciones del año en la mitología japonesa. Esta representa el norte (Kita significa eso, norte) y es simbolizado por una tortuga y una serpiente, o una mezcla de ambos. También representa el invierno, como dato extra. Para terminar espero haber seguido las reglas del foro y, principalmente, que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
